Egyptian Wolf
by remembertheginger
Summary: When a girl walks into the Senate and Juno shows up, claiming that she's the last of the Seven, everyone's surprised. Everyone thought it was Annabeth. But when bitterness takes a wrong turn, life gets more complicated...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is kind of stupid, but I got this idea after I woke up and looked in my mirror. I'm not a total bedhead, but my hair does poof out a lot. And this is probably REALLY stupid, to be posting yet ANOTHER story when I already have millions. Oh well. So… without further ado, I present to you Magda!**

**Magda: {glares}**

**Ginger: whoops! I don't own PJO!**

Percy was bored.

Senate meetings bored him, unless they were about important things. Even though this _was_ important, he was still bored, waiting for the vote.

After Jason had come back, they had decided to take a vote: bring Jason, their old praetor back, or keep Percy, their new praetor. Percy had a feeling (as well as he was hoping) that they would choose Jason. If they chose him, he would have to stay at Camp Jupiter. And as much as he liked it here, Camp Half-Blood was his home. He had to go back.

Reyna looked up. "All in favor of bringing Jason Grace back as praetor?"

The whole Senate raised their hands. It was decided: Jason was the praetor again. Percy breathed a sigh of relief before realizing that Reyna was talking to him.

"Percy? Would you like to say a few words?"

Percy nodded. He didn't really, but they deserved to know why he was happy to leave the praetorship. "I wanted to just say this: I-"

He was cut off as a girl entered. She looked around, a stare going on from underneath a mess of frizzed up hair. She looked afraid, and her hands shook, though she was plainly trying to keep them steady. A low, menacing growl echoed in the vast room, putting everyone on edge.

The girl shook her head, clearing the rat's nest she had for hair away from her face. She looked to be about sixteen; her eyes were revealed to be a deep, dark green, and her nose was crooked, as though it had been broken in a fight before. Her skin was not overly tanned, contrasted by the deep brown and tattered shirt she wore. She looked up and around, daring anyone to speak out against her appearance in the room.

Hazel burst in, panting. "I'm sorry!" she cried. "She just barged right past us! And when we tried to stop her, there was an aura around her so we couldn't touch her!"

Percy looked at Hazel, his gaze asking, _We?_

"Me and Frank," Hazel admitted. "She crossed the Tiber with no problem."

Percy turned towards the strange girl. "Who are you?"

She looked up at him with a cold stare, trying to act confident. "My name is Magda." She said, her voice shaking slightly.

"… Okay. As much as we all love knowing your name, who are you, _really_?"

Magda glanced around, unashamed. "I grew up with Lupa," She announced, and the Senate started muttering uneasily. "And I am not a demigod."

Half the room gasped. If that was so, how was it possible that she was here?

Annabeth stood. Percy's heart swelled; she was so beautiful… "You are not a demigod," she mused. "Then how can you see this place?"

Magda shrugged. "Lupa always told me I was special." She looked as through she was letting on more than she said. Maybe Percy would ask her about it later.

Now that Percy thought back to it, he had seen a girl with Lupa's pack. He had taught her many words; she hadn't known more than a few.

And that was when Hera (Juno, whoever) appeared. She came in a flash of bright light, blinding a lot of people for a few moments. When Percy regained his sight, it was spotted with dark dots. He shook his head to clear them away.

Hera smiled graciously. "Heroes, the seventh has arrived." She looked pointedly at Magda, who stared straight ahead, an unreadable expression decorating her face. "Be sure you take good care of her," Hera said, though it sounded almost like a warning. The goddess disappeared, leaving nothing but a lotus petal, drifting to the ground.

Piper put her arm around the girl and said, "Why don't I take you to go get cleaned up a bit?"

Magda nodded absentmindedly. Her mind was clearly elsewhere. Piper led her away, and the girl stumbled along.

Reyna raised her voice. "The Senate is dismissed." She then said in a quieter voice, "Jason, Percy, will you stay here?"

Percy sat again, while Jason remained standing.

"I think that… she's different." Reyna said, referring to Magda. "I think she was telling the truth when she said she wasn't a demigod. But all the same, she does seem powerful."

Jason nodded. "I agree. She's not a demigod."

Percy sighed. There went his afternoon at the baths…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Uh… hi… I own nothing. Sorry. Plem is the Egyptian goddess of blue flames and hallucinations, which I thought suited Magda's style of magic quite well.**

P

I

P

E

R

Piper arrived at the tents of the Fifth Cohort with Magda in tow. The first thing she tried was to comb out the girl's matted hair. When several attempts and four broken combs passed, Piper knew they were going to have to cut her hair. She brought out a pair of silver barber's scissors, and Magda whimpered, reminding Piper that the girl had never lived with humans before.

Piper was mercifully quick about cutting her hair. She sheared off the most tangled parts, cutting the hair to just below her ears. She also cut bangs for Magda, and made them a little high, so that there was no chance of any hair getting into the girl's face. Piper then succeeded in combing out Magda's hair; it was thick, which made it hard to work with. She ordered Magda to go take a shower and put on some clean clothes.

The end result was very different. Magda, thanks to her new haircut, looked younger. Her hair was thick, and lush brown; Magda didn't like the haircut, but Piper did. With her skin scrubbed clean and her eyes sparkling in the sunlight streaming through the walls of the white tent, Magda looked like a whole new person.

Then Leo walked in.

L

E

O

Leo felt his jaw drop. "Who's _that?_"

Piper laughed. "That's Magda."

Leo and Magda both blushed. Hopefully Magda would think Leo was blushing because he hadn't recognized her. He knew that Piper, though, as a charmspeaker, would know the real reason.

Magda was beautiful in his eyes. Oh, she didn't have the good looks of an Aphrodite kid, but she shone in her own way.

Magda looked away first. "Hi. Who are you?" She asked shyly.

He smiled. "I'm Leo."

Magda smiled back. "I guess you saw me in there, so you know who I am…"

He nodded. "You're beautiful. I mean… you're- Magda." He blushed again. Why did his mouth let so many things slip? Just the other day, he had let it slip to Reyna that Jason was in love with Piper. She had socked him for that and told him that she already knew, and that she knew Jason hadn't wanted him to _tell_ anyone else.

Piper raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"I… uh… why don't I show you around Camp?" Leo asked clumsily.

Magda nodded shyly. "That'd be great."

They set off, hand in hand, and Piper smiled. Leo had finally found someone he could love.

L

U

P

A

Lupa sighed. She knew it was time to send Magda away when Plem had shown up. The Egyptian goddess of blue flames and hallucinations, she had told Lupa that Magda was an illusionist, the only of that branch still in existence. She worked magic by making illusions; Lupa had suspected it. A few things had happened before that involved illusions.

F

L

A

S

H

B

A

C

K

_ Lupa watches Magda, playing with the other cubs. A flash of blue light, and suddenly Magda is a wolf. The other cubs, not exposed to magic before, whimper and cover their eyes with their paws. Magda looks around and the wolf skin disappears, leaving Lupa wondering, _just who is this girl?

/*\

_ Magda, now 12, is walking along a stream. Lupa watches, and suddenly the girl disappears. Vanishes into thin air. Lupa whirls around to see Magda laughing silently. _I got you good,_ Magda's eyes say. She had purposely conjured a version of herself. Once again, Lupa is left with a question. _What could she do if she tried?

/*\

_ Magda is 16, and Lupa knows it will be time to send her to Camp Jupiter soon. That's when Plem shows up._

_ Lupa knows all about the Egyptian gods, but never mentions them. Not after Mars and Jupiter have made her promise. And when you break a promise made to either of them, you don't survive to see the results._

_ Plem trains Magda: how to create realistic illusions, how to lure people off the beaten path. And the most important thing she will ever learn: how to make herself appear confident. Because that really is an illusion. Magda was never confident in herself. She is so shy, and every time a new half-blood comes, she shies away from them, and keeps to herself. One boy, Percy Jackson, she comes out to, and learns a little from him, about modern words. But everyone else she has not met. Which may be good, because Lupa doesn't want everyone to know about Egyptian gods._

M

A

G

D

A

Magda was more than happy to let Leo show her around. He made her feel good, confident in herself. Like she existed.

Normally, she was shy, so shy. When others were around, her tongue seemed to swell up, fill her mouth, so she couldn't talk. Or, that was how she imagined it. She could never say the right things; pretty much anything she said hurt other people. She knew exactly what to say to make people ache inside, and distrust themselves and her.

So when her heart swelled, she unknowingly let herself trust Leo. She talked around him, and ended up happier than she had ever felt before. Even among the wolves, she had been an outcast.

**/A few hours later\**

Magda had been shown around the camp and eaten dinner. It was amazing; so many flavors burst in her mouth. Leo told her that the food she had eaten was called pizza, and that many kids ate it quite a lot. It had cheese, made from cow's milk, along with a crust, tomato sauce, and pepperoni. The meat had been flavored, which was a change from her normal roasted meat.

When she arrived at the tent, she was given it to herself. No one really wanted to sleep near a girl who had lived with wolves.

She had just settled into bed when she heard a strange voice. _Magda,_ it whispered sleepily.

"What? Who are you?" She said, startled.

_I am everywhere,_ it said simply. The voice sounded like a woman's, but Magda couldn't be sure. _I will help you._

Magda wasn't so sure about that. The voice seemed nice enough, but something ominous laid underneath the friendly tone.

_You have seen the half-bloods. Now let me show you what you have missed, what they have all had._

_ [Magda looks around; Percy, laughing happily, with a woman who looks like him. His mother, Magda realizes.]_

_ [Piper is talking with her father as they paddle out from the shore. Her father looks at Piper, who shakily stands on her board. She falls, and her dad catches her. They smile, and Magda knows that Piper really loves her father.]_

_ [Jason is young, but even he has a family: the Fifth Cohort, who feel his joy and his pain along with him.]_

_ [Frank, sitting with his mother, who is tickling him; he giggles and looks out the window, bored by the stories of his ancestry.]_

Magda gasped quietly, waking from the visions. Seeing everything that the other heroes have had made her jealous, a feeling she had never encountered before. It felt cold, and made her feel powerful.

_Join me, Magda. Join me and I will give you a future of your own._

Magda nodded and embraced the icy loathing that the woman gave her. She didn't even stop to look back and think that maybe the wolves had been her family. Or that the woman hadn't shown her Leo.

_My name is Gaea,_ the woman said. _And you are now mine._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi! I don't own! Yet again! {facepalms} I'm so stupid. I forgot to mention my freaking amazing beta and constant reviewer, HyperAndProudOfIt. Thanks, Hyper! You're awesome! ;)**

**And now on to the angsty part of my personal story. I'm going through a really confusing time, and my writing is going to be how I try (and most likely fail) to relieve some confusion. So, angst galore. Sorry.**

P

I

P

E

R

When Magda met up with him the next morning, Piper noticed she looked different. Now, she hadn't known Magda that long, but Piper thought she knew her well enough that she seemed sleepier. And… her personality was off. More bored, like she already knew everything she was being shown. And there seemed to be something unfriendly layered underneath her voice. Piper frowned. As good as Magda was at disguising her emotions, Piper was a charmspeaker. Piper could sense the hate flowing through her voice.

"Leo," Piper hissed under her breath. Leo was the one showing Magda everything. "I need to talk to you. Away from Magda."

Leo shrugged. "Hey Magda, I need to talk to Piper for a second. Why don't you go find Jason or Annabeth?"

She nodded and walked away.

Piper said, "Leo, haven't you noticed something… off about her?"

Leo frowned. "What do you mean, off?"

"She's not how she was yesterday. And it's almost… can't you feel, it's like… she's hating us, but disguising it?"

Leo nodded. "A little. Maybe we just don't know her very well."

"I'm a charmspeaker," Piper argued. "I'm usually pretty good at reading peoples' emotions."

"Well, yeah, but…" Leo argued futilely.

"Just ask her about it, okay?" Piper pleaded.

Leo's eyes softened. "Okay. I'll ask her about it." He ran over to where Magda was sitting quietly by herself, looking down at the ground.

L

E

O

Leo said, "Hey, Magda, is everything okay?"

She looked up, startled. "Um… yeah... why? Does something seem wrong?" She hastily smoothed down her hair.

Leo forced a laugh, though it sounded real. On the inside he was punching himself. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ He could feel the hate flowing through her voice, like Piper had mentioned. "No, no, just wondering."

"How did your talk with Piper go?" Magda inquired.

"Oh, uh… not bad…" Leo replied worriedly. "Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

She laughed. "Everything's fine, Leo. Just fine." Her eyes twinkled, and in that instant, Leo noticed that they looked a muddy brown, not their usual forest green.

He walked off, thinking to himself. _What's wrong with her? Her eyes are brown not green, she seems to know everything we're showing her, and she talks more modern than I've taught her. _

Leo was so caught up in thinking that he barely noticed when he bumped into Percy. "Oh, sorry, Percy," he apologized hastily when he noticed.

Percy waved off the apology. "Have you seen Magda?"

"Yeah, she's over on that bench. Why?" Leo asked in return.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Percy challenged. When Leo nodded yes, he said, "Well… Magda is possessed by Gaea."

Leo laughed. "Nice try, man. Not falling for it."

Percy looked dead serious. "I'm serious. I had a dream about it last night. Gaea showed her visions of some of us when we were kids, and she got all jealous. She's letting Gaea possess her, like Kronos possessed Luke. And, also…" Percy winced at this. "She's not Greek, or Roman- she's Egyptian."

Leo took a quick glance back at Magda: her face was contorted with anger as she pounded the ground without reason. Leo paled; she had shaped the ground she was punching into his face. "I… uh… I'd better talk to her…" He walked over to Magda and hissed, "Magda. You need to go. Now."

Her eyes changed back to green. "Why, Leo?"

Her expression pained him; it was pleading with him not to let her go. "For your safety," he whispered. "You need to leave."

Her head shook, and her eyes changed back to the dull brown. "Leo Valdez, we thank you for your concern. We will be leaving now." With that she stood and dashed into the wood. Leo knew she'd be just fine; with Gaea guiding her, she'd have no trouble with food.

That's when a horn blew, signaling another (boring) Senate meeting. Leo guessed Percy had just informed Reyna of his dream. Or maybe Jason had; they were both powerful half-bloods. Maybe they'd had the same dream.

Leo ran to the building, leaving his magic tool belt outside; Terminus considered it a weapon. He entered, and found that he was one of the last to sit down.

Reyna stood. "You know of Magda, the girl who claims she is not a demigod. Jason and Percy have had a dream. Magda is not Roman, or even Greek; she is Egyptian." She announced.

"Impossible!" Octavian shouted. "How can it be so?"

Reyna silenced him with a look. "Not only that, but she has been possessed by Gaea. This is our chance. If we kill her, Gaea goes back to sleep."

Leo looked around in horror. These people were willing to _kill_ a girl in order to lull Gaea back to sleep?

Frank laid a hand on his shoulder. "I know how you feel," Frank said quietly. "It's not right."

Finally, someone understood how Leo felt! He almost sobbed in relief.

Then Frank continued. "But think about it, Leo. It's one person's life against hundreds, thousands, even millions of others. You have to make the choice: is one person worth millions of others?"

_Magda is_, Leo thought. _She's special._ But he just looked down and said nothing.

The Senate took a vote, and Leo paid no attention. He didn't raise his hand, because he was sure it was something about hunting down Magda and killing her.

Leo sure knew he didn't want that.

J

A

S

O

N

Jason felt stupid. It was probably the most stupid thing he was ever going to do. And he had volunteered for it. Stupid? Yes. After all, it might just be the last thing he ever did.

They were going to call Magda back. Jason would challenge her to a fight. With luck, she would accept, and he would be able to kill her.

So they called her back. When she came, Jason noticed her eyes were a dull brown. Yesterday, they had been a bright green. Yes, she was definitely possessed.

"I challenge you to a fight," Jason announced.

Magda/Gaea nodded. "We accept." She brought out a curved sword; it wasn't Greek, or Roman. It looked older. "Our weapons are a _khopesh_ and her magic."

"I will use my sword." Jason nodded.

With that, the fight began.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well, I originally **_**was**_** going to kill Jason, but after a few pleading accounts not to, I decided that I'll spare him. XP I don't own anything but Magda. And if this is shorter, sorry.**

M

A

G

D

A

Magda called on her strength and waggled a finger flirtatiously at Jason, beckoning him to come closer. He looked at her, confused, and she struck, hooking her sword onto his. Of course, Gaea was controlling her. Magda was just the one providing the strength and knowledge.

Magda pulled with all her might, hoping to rip the sword out of his hands. No such luck; Jason ducked and unhooked his sword. It was a fight to the death, and she knew she had to kill him before he killed her. She took a deep breath and called upon her magic. She sent a blue cloud towards him, enveloping them in fog. Magda, being the caster, could see through it. Jason couldn't. She brought down her sword on his and used a spell to strengthen her. When she pulled again, Jason's sword fell out of his grip. She smirked and held up the sword triumphantly.

J

A

S

O

N

Jason didn't like fighting dirty, but Magda had an unfair advantage with her magic. So he pulled her legs from out under her and she fell. The fog dissolved, and Jason stood and grabbed his sword. Magda scrambled up, reaching for her _khopesh_, but Jason had kicked it away. He pushed her down, and, without any glory or emotion, stabbed her heart.

L

E

O

Leo could feel the tension in the air dissolve. Magda simply laid there, blood pooling out from her Camp Jupiter tee-shirt. He ran over to her, ignoring the looks everyone was giving him.

Magda's eyes were a bright, shining green again. She smiled weakly when she saw Leo. "See… you… soon…" she whispered. Her eyes closed, and she breathed out for the last time.

Leo felt hot tears streaming down his cheeks. He didn't care anymore. He didn't feel anything but anguish. A blessed numbness overcame him, and he welcomed it. He turned away from Magda's body, his eyes too bright. "It's over," he whispered, looking down at his feet. "It's finally over."

Reyna looked sadly at Leo. "It's not over yet. We still have to slay the giant army." Her eyes glistened with hope at the next statement. "But Gaea won't be helping them anymore. We've got a chance."

Leo walked away, sitting on a bench. The crowd had dispersed, yet no one had taken Magda's body away. He grabbed his tool belt and her body and carried them off to the woods. "Gimme a shovel." He whispered. The tool belt coughed it up, and Leo began digging. He dug and dug until he had a hole deep and wide enough for her body. He gently laid her in it, and brushed her hair out of her eyes. He gave her a gentle kiss on the lips and said, "I never got to tell you. I love you." With that he covered her. He asked the tool belt to give him a large stone and a chisel, and he carved in the stone: _Here lies Magda, who died saving the world._

He sat next to the grave and cried.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi! People are mad at me for killing Magda. Sorry. Hope you're satisfied with this chapter. I don't own PJO or KC.**

**And I know, I should have had the Greco-Romans burn Magda's body in a shroud, or have someone mummify her, but then this chapter wouldn't work.**

M

A

G

D

A

_Magda looked around, confused. When she closed her left eye, she saw the Duat. Plem had taken her there a few times, so she knew what it looked like. When she closed her right eye, she saw what she assumed was the Greek Underworld. When she had both eyes open, they blurred together, baffling her. What was she supposed to do?_

_Magda closed her eye again. Charon waited for her at the boat, though he was getting impatient. She closed her left eye and opened her right. Anubis (the only reason she could recognize him was his jackal head) beckoned her, stroking Ammit. She put her head down. "What am I supposed to do?"_

_Charon noticed Anubis. Anubis noticed Charon. They frowned, and Anubis walked over to Charon. They started arguing, and Magda slipped out through the door behind her. She was through being dead. They didn't even notice as she left. She swore she heard Hermes and Neith arguing too._

Magda opened her eyes: darkness, all around her. She was shocked, because she generally had good night vision, thanks to living with wolves. Then she realized that she was encased in something. It felt like dirt. Her body was sore all over, from the fight, from getting stabbed. Despite the pain, she started digging her way out. It was about six inches of dirt she was buried in: six inches of torture. She couldn't breathe, she had to get out, she never wanted to feel earth again.

Finally, she surfaced. She sat straight up, taking a deep breath of the clean night air. Magda stood, brushing the dirt off her tattered tee-shirt. Her side immediately started aching, and she stumbled. She stood again and shakily walked, trying to find her bearings. That's when she remembered: she had been trained by the wolves to use the inner compass that all animals have. Human inner compasses always seemed to point to civilization.

She looked around and headed the way that felt right. What seemed like hours were really only minutes. Magda arrived at the edge of the wood, panting from her injuries. She looked around and stepped out.

No one noticed her. _Good,_ she thought. _I can find Leo quicker._ She ran over to the bench where he was sitting and winced the whole way. "Hey," she smiled.

Leo didn't bother to look at her. "Hey." He said dully.

Magda laughed. "Look up, Leo."

Leo looked up, his eyes as dull as his voice. Then he recognized her, and he drew back warily. "You- you're a ghost," he replied.

Magda frowned. She didn't think she was a ghost. "No, I'm not," she argued.

Leo shook his head no. "You're dead. Gaea wouldn't let you come back. I know you changed your mind, like Luke." He seemed set on convincing himself that she was a ghost. Which wasn't very smart. Didn't he want her back?

Magda would later find out that he was just being cautious, not wanting his heart broken for a second time. "I'm not dead, Leo," she said firmly, feeling more brave than she had ever felt. Maybe dying did that to you. Her eyes glimmered with determination, sending out a silent message that she would do whatever it took to get him to believe her.

"Then- then, prove it to me." Leo demanded. "Do something a ghost wouldn't be able to do."

"Like this?" Magda leaned in and kissed him.

Leo's eyes widened, and he broke the kiss. "What the Hades do you think you're doing?" he asked, his voice cracking.

"Do you know that I'm not a ghost now?" Magda demanded.

"Yes, but- holy crap, that was… something else." Leo sighed. Then he looked at her, wary again. "You're not still evil, are you?"

Magda looked down, a blush coloring her cheeks. "No," she managed. "That was… that was a mistake. That was jealousy speaking for me. Not me."

Leo nodded, satisfied. He felt two pairs of eyes on him and said, "All right, you can come out now."

A giggling Piper and Hazel came out from a nearby bush. "Well, that was… interesting," Piper managed without bursting out into laughter.

"You're not kidding," Hazel smiled. "But… what are we doing, interrupting you two? By all means, continue."

Piper nodded, a huge grin on her face. "Please do."

Leo sighed and chased them away. Magda laughed, and Leo knew then: hope had come back to his life. For now, that was all he needed.


	6. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys! I know this is over, but I want you guys to check some stuff out. h t t p : / / a l e x r a s h i d . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / M a d g e – 2 8 1 3 6 8 8 9 1**

**Minus the spaces, this is a picture someone drew for me of Magda. She looks really awesome! :D h t t p : / / g i n g e r r o o t 1 5 . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / M a g d a – 2 7 4 2 4 7 9 5 4 **

**And that's a Lunaii of Magda that I made, before she got her hair cut. h t t p : / / g i n g e r r o o t 1 5 . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / g a l l e r y / ? o f f s e t = 1 2 0 # / d 4 j s n q q **

**And that's Magda after she got her hair cut. Enjoy! :D**


End file.
